Gros bordel à la Congrégation
by The Psychopaths
Summary: Mais que se passe-t-il à la Congrégation ? Kanda devient trouillard, Lavi joue les intellos, et Allen les gros durs. Quant aux autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Gros bordel à la Congrégation.

**Auteur : **The Psykopaths, aka_** Ashura-Kageboushi **_et **_Alice-chan _**(Ouhou, quelle originalité ! )

**Raiting : **On va mettre T (on ne sait ce qui pourrait nous passer par la tête pour la suite), même si pour l'instant c'est plutôt de K ou du K+, pour un langage quelque peu vulgaire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de -man, bien que remaniés à notre façon, ne nous appartiennent pas (qui a dit heureusement ?), mais sont à Katsura Hoshino.

**Résumé :** Mais que se passe-t-il à la Congrégation ? Kanda devient trouillard, Lavi joue les intellos et Allen les gros durs. Quant aux autres...

_**The Psychopaths**_ est un compte commun. Nous avons en effet écrit ce qui suit à deux.  
Vous connaissez le principe du TPE ? Si, si, vous savez, ce cours pendant lequel vous êtes censés préparer un mini-exposé comptant pour votre bac. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, rares sont les courageux qui fichent quelque chose. En voici la preuve : l'idée de cette histoire a germé dans nos petites têtes durant ces heures de TPE.

Attention, que cela soit _bien clair_, nous **adorons, vénérons, idôlatrons **tous les personnages de D. Gray man (mis à part Skin Boric, mais bon...).  
Donc, nous avons décidé de tourner en ridicule ces chers petits amours de nos coeurs, de nos vies, de nos... bref (oui, oui, même le Comte Millénaire et Bookman sont considérés comme tels ^^).

Voilà donc notre premier chapitre qui est, certes, assez court, mais disons que ce n'est qu'un prologue.

Ah, oui, une dernière chose, nous ne sommes pas très douées pour faire des résumés, alors si vous avez une meilleure idée, prévenez-nous ! Merci et bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

C'était un beau jour de printemps à la Congrégation. Comme d'habitude, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, des amas de Komulins cassés s'entassaient dans ce qui pouvait servir de décharge, et...Kanda se cassa la gueule dans les escaliers, pour la quarante-troisième fois depuis six heures ce matin. Pour votre information, il n'était que midi.

― Lavi ! s'écria le brun, les yeux remplis de larmes. Le vilain Allen m'a encore fait un croche-pied !

Il éclata donc en sanglots dans les bras de son ami, qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait rien à faire de sa détresse.

― Yuu, ne te _mouche pas_ dans ma chemise, je l'ai lavée et repassée ce matin ! Tu sais, repasser une chemise est une tâche très ardue. Tout d'abord, dit le roux en levant un doigt moralisateur, il faut replier les manches à droite. Puis, il faut saisir délicatement le fer, sous peine de se brûler, et...

―Ta gueule, l'intello, tu nous emmerdes ! s'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Le dénommé Lavi le dévisagea à travers son monocle, renifla de dédain, et s'éloigna vers le réfectoire, vexé que sa leçon sur un sujet aussi passionnant que le repassage n'ait pas emballé ses deux camarades.

― Lavi ! hurla Kanda pour la deuxième fois. Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui, il me fait peur !

Et le boulet de canon aux cheveux longs se précipita dans les bras de son ami instruit.

Allen, après avoir haussé un sourcil supérieur, rejoignit ses deux collègues dans la queue de la cafétaria.

Lorsque Jerry lui demanda s'il désirait manger, celui-ci lui répondit :  
― J'me suis fighté avec trois Akuma hier, donc j'pense que j'ai droit à quelques calories en plus aujourd'hui. Allen sembla réfléchir. "File-moi, une tomate en plus de ma salade light - sans sauce, hein ! - et de mon yaourt Taillefine 0%.

― Avec plaisir, sourit le cuisinier, voyant que le maudit daignait se nourrir plus que d'habiude.

Il fallait souvent, en effet, faire des pieds et des mains pour forcer Allen à ne manger ne serait-ce qu'un haricot.

Il se dirigea de sa démarche pesante et en roulant des épaules vers la table où déjeunaient Lavi et Kanda, qui s'enfilait pâisserie sur pâtisserie, juste pour le plaisir de voir celui-ci trembler à ses côtés.

Tout à coup, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Les visages se décomposèrent au fur et à mesure que l'on distinguait la silhouettte de l'exorciste se dévoiler dans l'embrasure des deux portes de chêne.  
De plus, chose très étrange et inhabituelle, la figure d'Allen afficha une expression de pure terreur.  
Krory venait d'entrer dans la salle...

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps, chez les Noah...

Le comte Tiky Mikk "lisait" un livre - tenu à l'envers - confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils du manoir Millénaire.  
Le propriétaire de la demeure passa devant lui afin d'aller chercher une énième coupe de glace gigantesque à la cuisine. Soudain, de dessous son manteau tomba une chose rectangulaire, blanche, et plumeuse. Puis deux. Puis trois. Au total, une dizaine de coussins - puisque c'était de cela qu'il sagissait - s'accumulèrent aux pieds du Comte.  
Celui-ci afficha un air vraisemblablement gêné.

Tiky se pencha, l'air d'un pigeon ayant trouvé une cuillère, et... tomba de son fauteuil la tête la première.

― Comte... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...? interrogea Tiky en se massant la tête.

― Ca... ? Et bien... ce sont... des coussins... dit le Comte désormais rouge de honte.

Sur ces révélations, Road arriva :  
― Mon Dieu, Comte, que vous est-il arrivé ? Votre volume graisseux semble avoir diminué d'au moins 80% !

Le gros homme, devenu désormais tout maigre, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ramassa ses coussins et s'enfuit en hurlant :  
― C'est pas ma faaauuute ! J'ai simplement un complexe de maigreur !

Après cet épisode pour le moins étrange, une petite voix sadique retentit :  
― Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-tama...

Celle-ci sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle se retourna très lentement, afin d'apercevoir l'être terrifiant qui avait prononcé son nom : un parapluie rose à tête de citrouille.  
Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par le parapluie, que la panique de Road amusait.  
Tiky observa la scène d'un oeil blasé et voulut se rasseoir dans son fauteuil... malheureusement situé deux centimètres plus loin.

* * *

Voilà, nous espérons que cela vous a plus, et vous a fait rire ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! =D  
Ne nous lynchez pas trop, nous culpabilisons déjà assez comme ça ! ^^  
Pauvre petit Allen !

Kanda *rouge de colère* : Comment ça, pauvre Allen ? Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous m'avez mis ? Je suis un chialeur en puissance !

Alice-chan : Oh, ça va, arrête de te plaindre ! Tu n'as pas encore vu Krory ! MOUHAHAHAH !

Ashura : Oh, oui ! Pauvre petit Krory ! T.T

Krory *stressé à mort* : Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ! *s'évanouit*

Alice-chan : Ben mince alors.

Ashura : NON, ne crève pas ! Réveille-toi ! PARDON !

Tyki : Désolé de vous interrompre mais vous êtes conscientes que vous me faîtes passer pour un parfait abruti là ? A votre place, je ne dormirai que d'un oeil cette nuit...

Alice-chan & Ashura : Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! *s'enfuient en courant*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Nous revoilà avec ce que vous attendez tous : LA SUITE ! *Applaudissements*  
Désolées, mais faute de temps et d'idées, le morceau concernant les Noah est plus court que celui sur les exorcistes... ^^'  
Une fois de plus, c'est pourri et nous nous excusons de vous faire partager nos délires bizarres.  
Vous vous demandez tous à quoi ressemble Krory ? Et bien... n'attendez pas une seconde de plus, et lisez ! =D

* * *

_Tout à coup, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Les visages se décomposèrent au fur et à mesure que l'on distinguait la silhouettte de l'exorciste se dévoiler dans l'embrasure des deux portes de chêne.  
De plus, chose très étrange et inhabituelle, la figure d'Allen afficha une expression de pure terreur.  
Krory venait d'entrer dans la salle... _

Il promena son regard "affamé" sur l'assemblée réunie dans le réfectoire.

A cet instant, tout le monde se posait la même question existentielle : Mais que faisait-il donc là, lui qui ne supportait comme nourriture que le sang des Akuma ?

Allen sentit quelque chose trembler à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien.

Kanda avait mystérieusement disparu.

Allen haussa alors les épaules, et reporta son attention sur le vampire.

Celui-ci, tout de noir vêtu, portait un pantalon de cuir, le moulant plus que la décence ne le permettait. Son T-shirt, moulant lui aussi et affublé d'une tête de Marylin Manson dans le dos, était décolleté jusqu'au nombril et laissait apparaître des touffes de poils virils à foison.

Le contour de ses yeux et de ses lèvres était peint de noir, et plusieurs anneaux ornaient son sourcil gauche, ce qui offrait une curieuse ressemble entre lui et l'homme dessiné dans son dos.

Lavi sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son pantalon. Quelqu'un était visiblement en train de se moucher dedans. Agacé, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le quelque chose en question, qui se retrouva projeté aux pieds de Krory.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent d'une lueur lubrique. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir, le pauvre Kanda, qui tremblait de peur.

Il le saisit d'un geste brusque par la queue de cheval et le souleva de terre.

Kanda se retrouva suspendu en l'air, gigotant tel un asticot, pour se libérer de la poigne de fer du vampire.

Krory, n'ayant que faire des protestations du kendoka, l'entraîna d'un pas ferme dans le couloir.

Allen, intrigué par ce comportement pour le moins étrange, les suivit. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il s'inquiétait légèrement pour ce qui lui servait de souffre-douleur.

Kanda, quant à lui, reconnaissait le chemin qu'empruntait son tortionnaire. Ce n'était pas bon signe, mais alors, pas bon _du tout_. Lorsqu'il aperçut la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Krory, il lança un regard suppliant dans la direction d'Allen, qui les suivait, et se débattit de plus belle.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, et au pantalon décidément trop bas, lui adressa un regard moqueur, doublé d'un sourire sadique. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il entraperçut l'intérieur de la chambre - disons plutôt, de la salle de torture - du monstre.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, l'intérieur était sombre. Allen parvint tout de même à apercevoir une multitude de poupées transpercées de part en part, des faucilles rouillées accrochées au mur, des crânes, humains ou non, ainsi qu'une paire de menottes en fourrure posée sur le lit, un fouet... et... qu'était-ce... cette chose... pour le moins... étrange... NON ! Allen n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Un _pince-tétons_ était suspendu au plafond, et pendait de manière inquiétante en direction du kendoka.

Allen se dit que, décidément, il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Kanda. Il décida de déguerpir en silence, avant que le vampire ne le repère lui aussi. Qui sait ? Peut-être était-il un fervent amateur des trucs à trois ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit un rire, qui s'apparentait plus à un gloussement qu'à autre chose.

Il sut immédiatement de qui pouvait provenir ce son. Pris de peur, il se plaqua contre le mur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'infaillible radar-à-beaux-mecs de Miranda.

Lorsque le visage de la jeune femme apparut devant lui, sa dernière pensée fut : "Putain sa mère ! ".

**oOo**

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Noah..._

Alors que Tiky avait un petit creux et se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin d'apaiser son estomac qui émettait des bruits pour le moins peu grâcieux, il entendit de petits couinements.

Depuis quand les paquets de gâteaux gémissaient-ils ainsi ?

Il ouvrit le placard situé à sa gauche et eut la surprise de découvrir sa nièce devant lui, en larmes.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Road ? J'ai beau faire travailler mon imagination, tu n'as rien d'un pot de Nutella géant.

-Chhhhhhht... Je me cache, répliqua celle-ci, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Lero veut me tuer ! TIKY, AIDE-MOI !

-C'est sûr que, pour ne pas signaler ta position à l'ennemi, la meilleure chose à faire est de hurler, constata le Gentleman.

Un bruissement de plumes se fit tout à coup entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Road, affollée referma la porte du placard sur elle.

Tiky s'appuya dessus, l'air de rien.

-Rooooooooooad-tama ?

-Ah, non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Désolé, Lero, s'excusa Tiky.

Cependant, suite à la poisse légendaire du jeune homme, les charnières de la porte lâchèrent, et celle-ci se retrouva par terre, entraînant Tiky du même coup.

Celui-ci, tomba parmi les restes de nourriture - oui, les Noah n'avaient pas de frigo -, dont la gélée anglaise du Comte à moitié terminée. Tiky était désormais bon pour une douche, voire même plusieurs, car ladite gelée était en réalité une chose poisseuse, collante et puante.

-Roooooooooooooad-tama ! s'exclama diaboliquement le parapluie.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Road s'enfuit en hurlant à travers les couloirs du manoir Millénaire.

* * *

Ashura & Alice-chan : PARDON KRORY ! *s'applatissent au sol*

Kanda : Pardon Krory ? Non mais j'hallucine, là ? Et "pardon Kanda", alors ?

Ashura : Pauvre petit Kanda ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Krory : ... *choqué*

Alice-chan : HAHAHAHA *Manque de s'étouffer tellement elle est morte de rire*

Kanda : Pourquoi elle se marre cette bouffonne ? Je vais la découper en tranches avec Mugen !

Alice-chan : ... *calmée direct*

Allen : Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Elle va me faire quoi, Miranda ? Et c'est quoi, ces grossièretés qui sortent de ma bouche ?

Ashura & Alice-chan : Tu verras, tu verras... Fufufu... =D

Pardon encore, et merci d'avoir lu. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le Chapitre 3 de notre fiction !  
Ah, ah ! Avouez que vous étiez trèèèèès impatients de connaître la suite ! =D  
Voilà, nous espèrons que vous ne serez pas trop déçu !  
Nous remercions également les quelques personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ! Cela fait très plaisir et encourage beaucoup ! MERCI ! ^^  
Et maintenant, place à l'histoire...

* * *

_Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit un rire, qui s'apparentait plus à un gloussement qu'à autre chose.  
Il sut immédiatement de qui pouvait provenir ce son. Pris de peur, il se plaqua contre le mur.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur l'infaillible radar-à-beaux-mecs de Miranda.  
Lorsque le visage de la jeune femme apparut devant lui, sa dernière pensée fut : "Putain sa mère ! "._

- Ooooh, mon petit Allen, quelle joie de te trouver ici ! s'exclama Miranda en lui pinçant les joues, à la façon d'une vieille grand-mère quelque peu gâteuse.

- Wesh lâche-moi, sale nympho ! J'suis pas ton jouet, vas-y ! s'écria Allen en tentant de s'enfoncer dans le mur, pour essayer d'échapper aux doigts baladeurs de la jeune femme.

- Nymphomane, moi ? Tu exagères ! Fufufu... Tu es le seul que j'ai en vue en ce moment ! Enfin, en excluant Komui, Lavi, Reever, Kanda, Krory... énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

Allen devint tout rouge. La proximité de Miranda commençait à le faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Celle-ci, ne se formalisant pas de la gêne du garçon, laissa traîner un doigt baladeur sur son torse, en minaudant :  
- Voyons, mon petit Allen chéri... Tu ne vas pas faire ton timide avec moi ? Je ne te veux que du bien, tu sais ?

Allen se mit soudain à tousser avec insistance.

- Wesh Miranda, dégage de là, j'suis hyper mal. J'crois qu'c'est la peste et j'voudrais _surtout pas_ te la refiler !

- Ooh, pauvre petit Allen ! Je vais te soigner à coup de bisous magiques. Suis-moi dans ma chambre ! fit-elle en tentant de l'entraîner derrière elle.

Allen commençait à faire sa prière, lorsqu'une voix grave et inquiétante se fit entendre.

- Walker ! Aux pieds ! Tout de suite !

A l'entente de cette voix, Miranda lâcha automatiquement Allen, qui s'enfuit en courant vers son sauveur. Jamais, au grand jamais, personne dans la Congrégation n'aurait tenté de faire patienter le Grand Intendant plus de quelques secondes.

Miranda, déçue, s'éloigna dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une autre âme en peine à "consoler" - à sa manière, bien sûr.

Allen atteignit enfin le couloir où se trouvait Komui, appuyé contre un mur, l'air profondément dégoûté.

- J'irai droit au but, Walker, fit-il, dès que celui-ci entra dans son champ de vision. L'écervelée qui sert de soeur à ma fantastique personne a encore fait une tentative de suicide. Sa dernière trouvaille ? Se pendre... Et j'ai donc à ma fenêtre, depuis tout à l'heure, cette horreur qui gigotte, car elle a malheureusement raté.

Allen ressentait presque de la pitié pour cette pauvre Lenalee, qui tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un instant sur elle l'attention de son insensible frère.

- Et j'dois faire quoi, m'sieur le Grand Intendant ?

- Mais ! Quelle question ! s'exclama Komui en haussant les sourcils. La décrocher, bien sûr ! Il va sans dire que si elle s'était pendue _ailleurs _que devant ma fenêtre, je l'aurais laissée sans remors, mais là... Je n'en puis vraiment plus.

Allen acquiesça et se précipita vers la porte du bureau, afin d'aider la pauvre fille à descendre de son perchoir. Après moult moult péripéties, il réussit enfin à la décrocher. Celle-ci s'était emmêlée, par on ne savait quel moyen, la tête dans plusieurs épaisseurs de corde, et l'en dépêtrer fut une tâche ardue. Lenalee, une fois les pieds posés sur le sol, s'enfuit en pleurant vers sa chambre, attristée que son grand frère n'ait éprouvé aucune peine à la voir ainsi.

- Wesh grosse, tu pourrais dire merci au moins ! s'exclama Allen, furieux.

Le jeune homme quitta donc le bureau du Grand Intendant, merveilleusement rangé, comme à son habitude. Il ne remarqua pas qu'en passant, il avait fait bouger le stylo posé sur le bureau de Komui d'un millimètre, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus exactement parallèle à la feuille près de laquelle il était posé.

Komui, voyant Allen sortir de son espace de travail, le gratifia d'un reniflement dédaigneux et retourna se mettre à travailler.

Allen avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'un nouveau hurlement retentit.

- WALKER ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Allen devint aussitôt plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine perdu dans la neige. La peur au ventre, il retourna malgré tout sur ses pas.

- Ce stylo, Walker ! Ce stylo ! vociféra Komui en le voyant entrer dans la pièce. Il n'était pas positionné comme cela ! Avouez, traître ! Vous avez fouillé dans mes papiers ? Vous êtes un espion au service du Comte Millénaire !

- Mais... Mais ta gueule, j'ai rien fait ! paniqua Allen.

- Qu'as-tu donc _osé_ me dire, petit fourbe ? Soit... Comme tu m'as aidé, je mettrai cet incident de côté. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! Je t'ai à l'oeil...

Allen, tremblant de tous ses membres, quitta donc le bureau de son supérieur. Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire, afin de retrouver les autres, pour se restaurer.

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Noah..._

Une douce mélodie s'élevait dans le calme et la fraîcheur du manoir Millénaire. Un air de piano, vraisemblablement du Chopin, la Sonate n°5 en La Majeur, NKW 76, magnifiquement interprétée. Les deux pianistes de talent - car c'était du quatre mains -, vêtus de costumes trois pièces impeccablement repassés,mettaient toute leur âme et leurs sentiments dans ce morceau. Alors que Debitto et Jasdero se concentraient, un grincement se fit entendre. Puis des bruits de pas. Puis... BOUM ! Exaspérés, les jumeaux laissèrent tomber leurs mains sur le piano, en un accord complètement dissonnant, se levèrent en même temps et crièrent d'une même voix :

- Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ? Tu es la honte de la famille ! Qui aurait pu songer qu'un Noah pouvait être aussi crétin et maladroit que toi ?

Le pauvre Tyki, gémissant parmi les décombres du lustre qui lui était tombé dessus, se releva péniblement.

- Mais... C'est quand même pas de ma faute si le lustre m'est tombé dessus, se défendit-il.

- Mais tu le sais très bien, que tu portes la poisse ! s'exclama Debitto.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur des gens sérieux, au lieu de jouer les imbéciles ! continua Jasdero.

- Allons, les jumeaux, fit une voix empreinte de gentillesse. Ne soyez donc pas si méchants ! Ce pauvre Tyki ne l'a pas fait exprès, ajouta Skin Bolic, au bord des larmes. Il va s'excuser, puis va repartir dans sa chambre, pour repenser aux conséquences de ses actes. Et il promettra de ne surtout plus recommencer, n'est-ce pas Tyki ? sourit-il. Oh, au fait, c'est toi qui as mangé tout le gâteau au chocolat qui était dans la cuisine ? Fais attention, tu risquerais de devenir comme notre cher ami le Comte Millénaire... fit-il d'un air de confidence.

Tyki explosa littéralement de rire, repensant à la vision du Comte maigre.

- Debitto, allons donc travailler, je ne supporte plus ces pouilleux sans cervelle.

- Oui, tu as raison très cher. Allons donc réviser les suites ! C'est mon passe-temps favori !

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce sous le regard complètement dégouté de Tyki.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! =D  
Ne prenez pas la peine de chercher sur youtube la Sonate n°5 de Chopin en La majeur qui n'existe probablement pas ! ^^  
ET pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, les suite, c'est des mathématiques du programme de première, et c'est un des trucs avec lesquels nous avons le plus de mal ! T.T

Komui : Ma Lenalee ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut se pendre ! T.T

Ashura : Roooh, mais vous allez arreter de vous plaindre sans arret, on fait ce qu'on veut d'abord ! Na !

Allen : NON ! Komui a raison ! J'en ai marre d'être vulgaire et de passer pour quelqu'un de complètement stupide !

Ashura : Je te déconseille de t'énerver ! Tu vois ce qu'on a fait à Kanda, et bien, on peut trouver encore bien pire !

Alice-chan : Ne sous estime pas notre inventivité !

Ashura & Alice-chan * une lueur diabolique dans les yeux* : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tyki : Mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier, on est déjà assez ridicules comme ça !


End file.
